


For Family

by Syren_Rivers



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, Minor Character Death, Other, Protectiveness, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syren_Rivers/pseuds/Syren_Rivers
Summary: Aislinn will do anything for family
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	For Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakarva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakarva/gifts), [hazbintrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbintrashcan/gifts).



The demon groaned as they came to, head heavy and ringing in their ears. They could feel the blood running down their face from being sucker punched. They didn't even get the chance to register the flurry of black feathers and black eyes with mismatching irises coming right for them before their world went black. 

Now here they were, hanging from a meat hook with chains binding their powers. Who even had the means to obtain such a thing? 

The clicking of heels caught their attention as the sound echoed off the walls. A voice that could be considered angelic spoke as the person drew closer,

"You're probably wondering why you're here," the voice echoed and soon a knife embedded itself in their thigh. A howl of pain rang out as their skin burned.

A woman came into the light from the darkness and first feature they noticed was her blood red hair. Next came her eyes, black with mismatched irises of green and blue, black horns with red tips looked just like the princess of hell horns, and black angel wings. Fear suddenly gripped their being after taking in her appearance. 

"Ah, made the connection already?" Aislinn walked up and pulled the knife out and  _ licked  _ their blood, "I've tasted better." The knife was suddenly shoved into their shoulder.

Another howl of pain left them, "I'M SORRY!" 

Aislinn growled as she yanked the knife out again, "you're sorry?! SORRY!?" Her fangs showing as she wore a smile Alastor would be proud of, "you'll be wishing for permanent death once Im through with you." She held up the knife, "you learn things when working on earth for the big apple himself," she casually examined the bloodied knife, "you see," she slowly carved their skin, the smell of burning flesh assaulting the demons nostrils, "this was made to kill demons, markings carved into the blade giving it the power to do so."

The demon hissed as they listened, " _ please, it hurts! _ "

"Oh does it now?" Aislinn gripped their hair and yanked their head back, "did you get satisfaction hurting my cousin?!" She stabbed them in the gut but kept it shallow enough as to not kill them yet.

"I thought you helped demons like those two pansy ass Magne women!"

Aislinn's hand went from behind their head to their neck, nails digging into the skin, " **_speak of my beloved cousins like that again and I'll rip your throat out, understand?_ ** " Her nails dug deeper and slightly pulled for emphasis making the demon choke, "and I do help them, I believe every demon can be redeemed but demons like  _ you _ ? The ones that hurt my family?" Aislinn's laughter sent chills through the demons body, "you'll never see heaven."

She ripped their throat out anyway, no one gets away with insulting Charlie or Maggie. Blood splattered all over Aislinn's clothes, her white blouse stained along with her skin and hair. Tossing their throat without a care she took the knife and sliced them across their abdomen, their intestines spilling. Aislinn looked up to see them fading and slapped them, "stay with me now!" She grabbed their face making them look at her, "did I mention it's my job to  _ permanently  _ kill demons for the devil himself? Some of you like to cause scenes on earth and I have to clean it up." Aislinn stepped back and ripped the rest of the demons insides out from them, a gurgling sound reaching her ears. Perking up she put a hand to her ear, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

The demon wanted this to end. Hearing her laughter again the demon felt the knife touching their chest. Dull eyes starting to blur stared at the hybrid in front of them.

Aislinn leaned close and as she slowly pushed the knife in whispered, "I do all the dirty work so they don't have to." With a final push the knife pierced the demons heart, the body burning from the inside out.

Stepping away Aislinn spat at the deceased demon. Another damned soul permanently gone from hell. 

Wiping off the blade she spoke to no one in particular, "oh! I forgot to mention that the big apple sent me himself to take care of you. He does love his daughter after all, even if they don't see eye to eye." 

Putting the blade back into its holster on her hip Aislinn she pulled out her phone and dialed her uncle's number. Hearing him answer Aislinn looked back to the demon's charred body, "it's done, I'm going home." Hanging up she headed for the entrance of the warehouse as she dialed another number. Holding the phone to her ear Aislinn smiled as she heard his voice, "hello love, could you be a doll and have a bath prepared for me? I just finished a job." She chuckled, "thank you dear, be home soon." Hanging up once more she stepped out of the abandoned warehouse, satisfied that one less demon would harm her family. 

After all, should anyone ask who Aislinn would kill countless demons for, it would be Charlie and her children. 


End file.
